


Maybe it's Not Too Late

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [95]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slash if you squint, TW:Suicide, Tumblr, tw:Suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: John writes a suicide note, and Sherlock finds it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe it's Not Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:MMM cute :3 I can't think of anything arugh- how about feels... John writes a suicide note to Sherlock, and this is Holmes finding it. ~ Your Lovely Otter

John had just left the flat, mumbling something about doing the shop,   
and Sherlock was bored (so really, could you blame him for taking a   
quick snoop around John’s room) and that was when he found it.

It was a note, and it simply read “Sherlock, I can’t do this anymore, I   
have to end it, I’m sorry -John" but it was enough to shock Sherlock,   
because he was a detective, he should have noticed, hell, it was his   
job to notice, but maybe there was still time.

He grabbed his coat and ran out the door, slamming it behind him, if he   
hurried, he could possibly still save John.

**Author's Note:**

> Did he make it in time? well, that’s for you to decide.


End file.
